Power Rangers Bionic Force ( all OCS)
by HeatStormLegends
Summary: 5 multi colored bionic rangers, 1 mentor, 2 villains. Writer's block. In hiatus
1. Story info and announcement of OCS comp

Chapter 1

I am creating an SYOC story called power rangers bionic force. I need a red and blue ranger OC as well as a mentor OC. It will also have an OC created by AvalonBay who will be playing the yellow ranger. Pink ranger played by Penny Potts created by me. The green ranger will be created by y'all and chosen by me. The last day I will accept entries is the 1st of March and I will post chapter two when it is ready. The winner will be announced when chapter two: the descriptions of characters comes out.

Please message or comment me with contest entries and I will pick the best entry. Please spread the word about this story and tell them to create their own oc next time, this is Power Rangers Bionic Force.

 **author's note**

 **Please message or put in the reviews below for any OC contest entries and I will pick the best entry on March 2nd and also any bionic abilities ideas or zord ideas message or post in the reviews below. Please leave reviews involving my zords or OCS entries or questions about the fanfiction. Spread the word of the story and ask them to create their own OCS and zord ideas and then remember to follow. I am telling you now if I pick your OC i will do how I want to do it. I will tell you my idea if you are fine with my idea I will use it, if not I will pick the runner-up. If I choose yours I will give you full credit to the creator of each OC. Make them realistic to a human. They can be a bionic superhuman or a human. Please send the info in a review or a PM.**

 **I need**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance ( hair, skin, eyes, workout clothes, everyday clothes, and build (height/weight)):**

 **Personality**

 **Family background/history:**

 **Ranger color:**


	2. Note about the mentor OC position

Hey guys, I wanted to remind you guys, I need a mentor OC. The OC contest will continue until March 1st at 8:20 p.m. Also y'all need to know the mentor can be bionic or someone who helped the bionics and morphers. Good luck, may the odds be ever in your favor. The mission suits which will be what they wear into battle before they morph. I need one mentors to do the technical advisor and another one to do mentoring aspect like be like Zordon. This is how I want the submissions turned in.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:( hair color, skin color, eye color, everyday clothes, training clothes, build( height and weight.)):

Personality:

History/ FamilyBackground:

 **author's note**

 **I need all of these things for my mentor OCS. I need a robot for the tech advisor, and I need some one who helped create the bionics and the morphers which will be connected to the bionics as a mentor.**


	3. winners of OC contest

Ranger OCS

Red Ranger created by Kamen rider zero knight

Name: Damian James Smith

Age: 17

Appearance: 5'8, Average weight, messy Blonde hair with dark Red streaks, brown eyes(red when Morphing), a tan skin tone and a bit muscular.

personality: Often calm and sometimes mischievous, he often gets serious when facing am enemy and often looks out for his team members.

family: Alvin James(birth father), Tina James(birth mother), Bella Smith(Adopted mother)

Background: Damian was born to be the first genetic bionic superhuman due to his birth parents being scientist and researching on him. His birth parents died during an experiment when he was two years old and he was later adopted by his mother's close friend bells a child He was often distant from other children and later on he discovered that he had bionic abilities such as super strength and enhanced agility and speed. At the age of fourteen he found that he was adopted and learned the truth about his abilities and later on he becomes the red ranger

Cloths: A red jacket over a blue and white shirt, black jeans, and red and black sneakers

Workout clothes: a red tank top, black basketball shorts, and white and red basketball shoes.

ranger color: Red

Zords: Race car, and eagle.

Blue Ranger OC created by GoseiShinkenPink

Name: Mia Watanabe

Age: 17

Appearance: raven black hair pale skin brown eyes, black shorts white vest, blue jeans and cyan shirt blue glasses black boots, 6'4 150 pounds

Personality: quiet and misanthropic(doesn't like to socialize)

Family: mother(Maria Watanabe) father (Takeru Watanabe) brother( Akio Watanabe)

History: Maria and Takeru had there son Akio and were heavily into science, when Akio died from an unknown virus at age 2 they tried to recreate him, they took D.N.A from his body and put it into a new egg and 9 months later Mia was born, she was the first cloned a baby as they called her and she was strange, she had the head and legs of a girl but the chest of a boy, she never knew why she was different as her parents never told her, when she was 12 she was in a car crash and her arm was cut off completely, so they designed a bionic arm for her they she could remove and replace at her own will, when she was 13 they died and she was left with her uncle Rj and he never let her look in the files her parents has fearing she might be distraught about the fact she wasn't a normal kid

ranger color: blue

Zords: Tiger, and SUV.

Green Ranger Created by DragonEmperor999

Name: Sean

Age: 16

Personality: Fun, Caring, Helpful and Kind

Appearance: A Half Japanese Half American boy.

Hair Color: Purple(Dyed)

Eye Color: Red

Everyday Clothes: A Green Short sleeved shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Purple Pants and Green Shoes

Workout Clothes: Green Tank Top and Green Shorts

Ranger Color: Green

Family: All Dead he was raised by Komodo Dragons

History: When Sean was a 1 Month old his entire family were killed in a freak accident and he was found by Komodo Dragons and was raised by them. Sean is fun loving and caring and can speak every animal language. He is in love with the a blue Ranger. When evil Attacks he becomes the Green Bionic Ranger.

Zords: Dragon, and truck.

Yellow Ranger created by AvalonBay

Name: Cassie Price

Age: 17

Personality: Girly but has a tomboy side

Appearance: 5'5, long brown hair, green eyes, freckles on cheeks, always wears a gold broach around her neck.

Background: Cassie is an only child to a CEO mother and a retired military vet father. Her father is verbally abusive towards her but she doesn't cause much of a fuss about it as she passes it off as his military training. Nevertheless she is closer to her mother. She loves to shop, wear makeup, and hang out with friends. But she also has a more tomboy side as she plays volleyball and fences. Isn't so skilled as a fighter but has the brains to work her way out of any situation.

Zords: Frog, and fighter jet.

Everyday clothes: yellow sundress, leather jacket, and yellow tennis shoes.

Workout clothes: yellow sports bra, black under armour shorts, batman shirt, and yellow tennis shoes.

Name: Penny Potts

Age: 18

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan almost Indian like skin, 6 feet tall, 120 lbs.

Workout clothes: pink sports bra, pink under armour shirt, pink towel, black under armour shorts, and pink under armour shoes.

Everyday clothes: blue skinny jeans, pink t-shirt, leather jacket, pink flats.

Personality: a tomboy, very athletic, loves theatre, an amazing student in science and in history, interested in Hamilton.

Family background/ history: Her father worked with the creators of bionics from Davenport industries, she got bionics at age three, she is related to the Davenports, so Douglas kidnapped her and made her bionics better, she escaped and became the only member of the Team left on the Island.

Ranger color: pink

Zords: pink submarine, and cheetah.

A/N The missions suits will be made of leather, and having the davenport industries logo on it in their color, they will wear this when they are not in school, or training, they will be wearing them when they go to fight in battles, basically they will be like uniforms for not training. megazord names will be announced later. the Pilot chapter will be posted on March 12th.


	4. Special announcement

**A/N**

 **Hello, everyone, this is not the first chapter it is a notice for where this fanfic will be posted. It will be posted on here,as well as on two different wikis. The first wiki is the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki. And the second I will be posting the URL for the other wiki I created at the end.**

 **I also need 3 more ranger OCS. I need a long-lost twin for the Gold Ranger, Danny Davenport, she will be the Silver Ranger, you can make her have a different last name as Danny as she is adopted by a military family. I also need an OC for my white and Purple ranger, no specifics for those. Once you get one of the OCS, send it to me in a review or on the PM. If I accept it, you will have to go to the wiki that I made and go to my message Wall, Duggie Davenport, and say your fanfiction name and I will make you an admin. And if you don't want to make an OC, but want to be on the wiki, go to my message wall and ask to be a mod or a rollback. Here is the link to my message wall on the new wiki,** **wiki/Message_Wall:Duggie_Davenport?cb=7743** **. Happy writing your OCs. This will stay up forever. By the way, if you did make an OC or said you would help me with the wiki check your pm or go to the link above and make a post on my message wall and say your name on here if it is not in your wiki username, and I will make you an admin. When you try and find the wiki, search this key phrase, the URL should look exactly like what you searched and should be the first result,** **theatrechristianmaniacs power rangers elite series wiki** **to locate if it and when you get to it, sear** **ch the name Duggie Davenport under people.**

 **Here is another announcement, I have a poll that i would like you guys to answer because it is to see what story you guys want to see next.**


End file.
